


vodka mint (FR)

by SCILLY73



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boy x boy, Fanfic, M/M, MxM - Freeform, Yaoi, bxb - Freeform, kpop
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCILLY73/pseuds/SCILLY73
Summary: Les doigts tatoués du coréen se faufilèrent entre les mèches brunes de l'australien et c'est à ce moment précis que Bangchan sut pourquoi Yeonggi lui plaisait tellement.'- Tu vas vraiment boire ça? Demanda-t-il avec une grimace. De la vodka avec de la menthe?- Si tu me roules une pelle tu sauras pourquoi j'en bois.'Disclaimer : repost de ma fiction vodka mint sur wattpad :) dispo aussi en anglais sur AO3Relation homosexuelle + personnage original
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Original Male Character(s)





	vodka mint (FR)

𝐒es longs doigts tapotèrent avec une impatience enfantine le verre froid de son bureau, derrière lequel il était assit depuis plusieurs heures qui lui paraissaient être des jours. D'un tique nerveux, il mordit l'intérieur de sa joue, ses yeux toujours plantés sur l'écran lumineux devant lui, la feuille blanche virtuelle sur laquelle quelques lignes avaient été écrites à la va vite commençait à lui donner mal au crâne.   
  
Il relut malgré tout une dernière fois le simple couplet qu'il venait d'écrire, d'une manière laborieuse, s'attendant à ce que l'inspiration rejaillisse dans son esprit comme si elle ne l'avait jamais quitté.   
  
Mais Bangchan devait définitivement s'avouer vaincu face à son manque de créativité.   
  
Avec un soupir las, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge électronique au bas de son écran d'ordinateur, y lisant l'avancée tardive de la nuit. Il était déjà trois heures trente-sept du matin ; il n'avait pas dormi depuis la veille. Son groupe avait enchaîné quelques heures de danse et de sport, mais même cette dépense énergétique n'avait pas suffit à Bangchan pour faire disparaître son inquiétude : cela faisait déjà presque deux semaines qu'il n'avait rien écrit ni composé.   
  
Pour lui, et même si Jisung et Changbin ne semblaient pas en être inquiets, l'heure était grave. Il n'avait jamais passé plus d'un mois sans écrire ne serait-ce qu'une simple poésie. Mais actuellement, même cela lui semblait impossible.   
  
**\- Fait chier...**   
  
La fatigue transparaissait dans sa voix, ses yeux commençaient à le piquer sévèrement et il décida qu'il méritait grandement une pause. Sans même avoir à y réfléchir, il se décida largement à aller se prendre un café au coin de la rue.   
  
Attrapant les clés de son studio, son portefeuille, un masque ainsi qu'un sweat-shirt noir qu'il passa rapidement sur lui, ramenant la capuche sur ses cheveux, il n'oublia pas d'attraper son téléphone au passage.   
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouva devant l'entrée de l'agence musical JYP dans laquelle il avait signé un contrat depuis sûrement trop longtemps. La nuit froide lui fit le plus grand bien même s'il frissonna en sentant l'air frapper ses genoux découverts par des trous à ce niveau dans son jeans noir. Un coup d'œil aux néons affichant le nom de son agence lui suffit pour le décider à partir.   
  
Sur le chemin vers le café qu'il connaissait désormais comme sa poche, Bangchan sortit son téléphone portable, s'efforçant d'ignorer les personnes qui marchaient derrière lui avec leurs appareils photos, à distance cependant raisonnables. Il n'avait rien contre les fansites, ils et elles faisaient partis de la culture musicale coréenne, mais cette nuit n'était pas la meilleure que Bangchan passait. Cette histoire de syndrome de la page blanche le perturbait franchement, lui qui n'avait jamais vraiment connu ça et il se demanda un instant si ce n'était pas tout simplement le fait d'un ras-le-bol.   
  
Il chassa cette pensée de son esprit aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait eu ; être une idole pouvait être contraignant, mais il aimait ce qu'il faisait. Aussi, fut-il revigoré en voyant que les plus jeunes membres de Stray Kids s'étaient envoyés plusieurs photos drôles dans le groupe des membres.   
  
Un flash indiscret cependant lui fit claquer sa langue sur son palais alors que ses yeux furent légèrement aveuglés par la soudaine lumière. Habitué désormais à ce genre d'intrusion, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs n'y prêta guère attention, revêtissant le masque noir sur le bas de son visage avant de pousser la porte en verre devant lui.   
  
Instantanément, la douce odeur de café chaud, de chocolat et de pâtisseries sucrées l'enveloppa et il se sentit apaisé, comme emmitouflé dans une couverture bien chaude en hiver.   
  
Bangchan esquissa un sourire en observant le café dans lequel il avait l'habitude d'aller : c'était un endroit modeste, mais il s'y sentait bien et c'était sûrement les seuls à être ouverts aussi tard. Et les fansites ne le suivaient pas à l'intérieur en général.   
  
**\- Hm...**   
  
Le jeune chanteur grimaça : un autre client était debout devant lui. Pas de chance pour les autres garçons de Stray Kids : ils devraient encore patienter un peu avant que le leader ne puisse rentrer dans oublier de leur ramener une ou deux pâtisseries comme ils le lui avaient demandé. Pourtant, Bangchan n'était pas du genre impatient dans ce type de situation.   
  
Passant le temps, s'indignant intérieurement du temps que l'autre mettait devant lui, le garçon observa son environnement. Cependant, il y avait passé tellement de temps qu'il le connaissait par cœur. Mais un détail, non pas décoratif, lui attira l'œil.   
  
Le jeune homme devant lui semblait rempli de tatouage. Sa nuque et la partie gauche de son cou en était rempli : de couleurs vives, sans être frais, les motifs s'emmêler et se démêler sur la peau que Bangchan devina mate, et, pendant un instant, il se demanda ce que le dessin entier représentait. Sous son t-shirt blanc, ce garçon devait avoir une pièce complète tatouée sur sa peau, pourtant, Bangchan n'eut plus que le temps de détailler un dragon aux écailles noirs bordées d'ors sur son bras gauche qu'il se retourna.   
  
Leurs regards se croisèrent : l'autre garçon aussi portait un masque, mais ses yeux étaient d'un noirs de jais, sous l'un d'eux, Bangchan distingua une légère cicatrice plus claire que sa peau mate et elle l'intrigua directement. Ses cheveux étaient cachés sous un bon noir et, un jeans lui aussi sombre complétait sa tenue.   
  
Le jeune homme sembla s'arrêter quelques secondes devant Bangchan, comme surpris de le voir dans ce café. Le chanteur se demanda alors si l'autre l'avait reconnu mais son cerveau ne sembla déjà plus répondre correctement car il s'entendit dire :   
  
**\- Joli bob.**

  
𝐯𝐨𝐝𝐤𝐚 𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐭


End file.
